That girl
by XCasually.ObsessedX
Summary: Mondays are the worst. I thought about this as I walked to school. As I was about to go inside, I saw a girl.
1. Mondays are the worst

**Hi guys. This takes place before the book. I know it's horrible. It's something I came up with last night at like 11 so if it's horrible that's why...ok now read.**

**I do not own Outsiders...darn it...**

* * *

Mondays are the worst. Just the thought of going back to school always makes me feel sick. It's not that I don't like school; it's just that I don't have any real friends in school. Everyone else in the gang is older than me or is a dropout. In a school full of people it's amazing how lonely you can feel. I thought about this as I walked forward towards the school. As I was just about to open the door, a car pulled out and a Soc girl came out. As she talked to whoever was in the car, I studied her. She was short, about 5' 5'. Her shoulder hair, a deep brown color, was kept back with a ribbon. She was wearing a white sweater and a navy blue skirt. She turned around. I studied her face. She had makeup on, but not too much. Her lips shined from lip-gloss and her cheeks were a rosy color. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black color. She was pretty but nothing special. There was still something that caught my eye though. Her attention turned away from the car and she looked in my direction. Worried if she saw me; I pulled the door open and rushed inside the school, my ears turning red from embarrassment. 

I was almost late for first period thanks to my little observations. I walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk towards the back of the room.

"Ok," said my social studies teacher, "Today we will be partnering up to write an essay." As soon as he said the word partner, people began whispering and motioning to their friends, telling them they wanted to be partners. Once the class became quiet again, he continued. "This essay will be about any of the wars America has fought in. I will give you the entire class period to work on it. You may begin."

I looked around. Everyone was partnered up already. 'Figures,' I thought, 'No one wants to be partners with the greaser.' Just as I was about to go up and tell the teacher I was working alone, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Ummm...Hi I was just wondering if you don't have a partner, will you be partners with me?"

It was that girl.

* * *

**Ok...R+R please...BYE!!!**


	2. Lunchtime

**Hi...this chapter is really bad and really short...oh well...I did not magically obtain the rights to the Outsiders so I still do not own it...darn it**

* * *

Realizing I still hadn't answered, I quickly said, "Uhhhhh...sure." I was surprised. Usually Socs, especially girls, stayed away from me like I had the plague. I was half expecting her to be joking, but when she pulled a chair closer to me and took out her notebook I realized she wasn't.

"So," she said "What's you're name?"

I sighed. I hated when people learn my name for the first time. ""Ponyboy Curtis."

After a few minutes she suddenly blurted, "Is that really your name?"

"Yes," I said with a slight note of anger in my voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's just a really unusual name...in a good way. My name's Sydney by the way."

"Well, Sydney's a pretty weird name too."

"I am offended," she said sarcastically. "Come on. Let's stop making fun of each other and get to work."

The bell rang ten minutes later and I scooped up my books.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later," she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

* * *

As I sat through my next three classes, I thought about Sydney.

As the bell rang signaling that fourth period was over, I grabbed my stuff and ran out to meet Two-bit and Steve for lunch. As I was walking I was thinking. Unaware of anyone while in my thoughts, I slammed right into a girl and knocked all of her stuff on the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said, picking up her books. I look up to give the girl her books and notice that it's Sydney. "Hey Sydney."

"Hi Ponyboy. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to meet some friends for lunch."

"Oh. I was just wondering if you would eat lunch with me. I got some stuff for our essay and I wanted you to take a look."

I thought about it. I could either go eat lunch with Two-bit and Steve, even though Steve doesn't want me there, or I could go eat with Sydney.

"Ok."

When we got to the cafeteria, everyone looked at me funny. Greasers don't typically eat in the cafeteria. Sydney walked right past them to a table in the back where a group of girls were having a conversation. They stopped talking as I approached the table.

"Hi guys," Sydney said. "This is Ponyboy. Is it ok if he sits with us?"

The girls looked me over and them whispered to each other.

"Syd...he's a greaser."

There it was, the same tone that I've heard a million times. Greaser.

"It's ok," I said to Sydney, ignoring the insult. "I'll look at the stuff tomorrow."

I was just turning around to leave when a Soc came over. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair. "Sydney, why is this trash over here?"

"He's not trash. He's a good guy. Ponyboy, this is Nick. He's my boyfriend."

"Look, I don't want this greaser over here with you."

Sydney looked mad. "And since when can you tell me who I can and cannot sit with?"

"It's ok," I said again. "I was just going anyway."

"Yeah, you better be going. Stay away from my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Ponyboy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I sighed and turned around. Maybe Two-bit and Steve were around. I hoped so. I really needed a cigarette.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


End file.
